Found
by Reading-is-4-life
Summary: What if Nico and Thalia knew each other when they were kids? It is kind of an AU, but not really. This is my first story so read and review! I'm still not sure about the genre and the rating so it might change... And can someone help me choose the genre and the rating?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

One day 5 year old Nico di Angelo was walking to the store with his mother Maria di Angelo and his sister Bianca.

While they were walking to the store Nico suddenly said to his mother. "Mommy why doesn't daddy live with us, does he hate us?" After hearing this Maria became sad because it reminded her of when the kid's father was still here and why he had to leave her and the children behind. Maria was about to answer but she was cut off by Bianca. "He didn't hate us, he wanted to stay but he was forced to leave by his …umm… family." "Family? I thought we were his family?" Nico's mother really didn't want to explain that topic to him so she said I'll tell you about it when you're older." "Okay." said Nico.

After a few minutes of walking they heard an ear splitting scream, the scream was followed by a voice. "You deserve to die you good for nothing daughter." When the di Angelo family heard this they went running to the house where the scream and voice came from. When they got to the house they heard the engine of a car turning on. They waited for the car to leave and went to the house. Their first thought was that the house was closed, but from inside they heard a weak cry for help. The first time they tried to open the door it opened. Nico was the first person to go inside. When they entered the door they saw a girl around the same age as Nico on the floor.

She was surrounded by blood around her stomach. Maria was very worried about the girl and the first thing that came to her mind was to call the hospital. She quickly got her phone out of her purse and called the hospital, she told them the location and that they found the girl calling for help. After she called the hospital she went to go check on her children and the girl on the floor. When she got there she saw that Nico was talking to the girl and the girl responded to him but her voice was almost above a whisper. Bianca went over to her mother and she began telling her. "They have been talking to each other since we got here, they talk like they've known each other all their life." Maria was surprised that they have been talking that much, because she had been on the phone for about four minutes. Suddenly the girl on the floor stopped talking, and Nico began shouting "Thalia! Thalia!" The sirens of the ambulance could be heard from inside the house and two men in white came bursting through the doors. Maria led them to where the little girl was at. The men got some kind of hospital bed and put the girl in it. Then she turned around to see that Nico was crying. She went to him and hugged him telling him that everything would be okay. One of the men told Maria if she and the kids wanted to go inside the ambulance. Nico of course was the first one to respond yes. With that everyone got in the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said, this is my first story and thank you very much for the favorites, and the reviews! I'm sorry if there are some writing mistakes.

I have been really busy this past week or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

During the ride Maria told Nico what he and the girl were talking about. "I asked her what her name was and she told me it was Thalia Grace" Nico said. "But she doesn't like her last name so she said to just call her Thalia." "What else did she say?" asked Maria softly. "Well she said that that her mom was the one that stabbed her in the stomach, and that she had a baby brother but didn't know what happened to him after he was born." said Nico in a whisper voice. Maria gasped after hearing this. "Oh my, that poor girl must've suffered a lot." Maria said to herself. Then the ambulance stopped. "Mom and Nico, we're here." Bianca said. The two men took Thalia out of the ambulance and took her inside the hospital. When they got inside, the men took Thalia to the Emergency Room. While they where taking her to the ER, Nico was deep in thought. "Can I go with her?" he suddenly asked. "Sorry little guy, you can't go in." said the man with short red hair. "But I need to go in with her, I'm the only one she trusts." said Nico a little bit louder. "Yeah, you can't go in." agreed the other male with brown hair, but he was a little mean. "But-" the little boy was cut off by the first man. "I already said that you can't!" exclaimed the red haired male. Then out of nowhere, a man in his early twenties and with blonde hair, came to where the two men and Nico where at. "What is going on in here?" he said. "Nothing doctor, we were just having a misunderstanding here." said the brown haired man. "They won't let me go in with her!" cried Nico. First, the doctor told the men to take the girl to the room, with a lot of Nico's protesting. Then he bent down to Nico's height and told him, "You can go in with your friend, but only after we find out what exactly happened to her." said the man to the five year old. Nico then started to think about it. "Okay, but I can also go in if she needs my help." "Deal." said the blonde male. "Thank you, doctor…" "Apollo, just call me Apollo, kid." "Haha, Apollo like the Greek god Apollo. I wish Greek gods were real, they seem so fascinating, well from what my mommy told me." "You have no idea kid." said Apollo to low for Nico to hear. A couple of seconds later Apollo left to where Thalia was taken to. After he left, Nico went to go look for his mother and his sister, which he didn't know where they went to. Turns out they were sitting on the chairs close to where Thalia's room was at. "So what did the doctor say, Nico?" "He said that I could visit Thalia, but only after they find out what happened to her, and I also said that I could go in if she needed my help." "That's nice of him to let you go in." "Yeah that was nice of him." There was a couple of minutes of silence, then Nico asked "Hey mommy can you tell me more about Greek mythology and the Greek gods?" "Of course, darling." Said Maria "But remember, there are some things you are still to young to know, so I'm going to give the simple version of all of it." "Okay mommy, I just want to know a little bit more of Greek mythology."

So this is my first story I have written for fun, of course I have written some for school projects, but I have never made one not related to school work.


	3. Author's Note

**Very short author's note**

**I can't update this week and maybe next week, because my cousins are visiting, and when they visit, we go out almost every day and they use my laptop, so I can't write the chapter. I haven't written the 3rd chapter yet, but I already know what I'm going to write. I'll try to write the next chapter soon.**


End file.
